1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the promotion of the production of male testosterone by maintaining proper body temperature and testicular temperature, and to the prevention of various skin diseases by airy separation of the body, testicles, penis and hips.
2. Background Art
The present inventor has two previous inventions, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,912. The previous inventions had a small hole to separate the testicles from the body, a fixed penis ring to separate the penis from the testicles, and a double waist belt for urination by lowering a front belt attached to a rubbing cloth. Thus the previous invention contributed somewhat to the user's health and hygiene with airiness around the genitals.
Those inventions had some difficulty in separating the testicles from the body with the small hole, which gave an aversion to users. Further, the double belt caused an oppressive feeling to the stomach. The airiness was not so great due to the double structure of the outer cloth and rubbing, except for the hole part. The production cost was also high on account of the double waist belt.
Also, the penis ring of previous inventions was inconvenient to use and insufficient in safety due to its fixed location, regardless of a different size and location of an individual penis. The round ring was deficient in separation and caused aversion.
Moreover, a big problem was that the old and weak had a difficult time using the device due to its complicated structure, and the testicles and penis were apt to slip off due to a lack of caution while using the device.